Donald Dursley
by zacz
Summary: Donald Dursley, son of Dudley Dursley, finds out why things always happen around him and he heads off to hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.) Unusual Happenings

According to his father, Donald Dursley was a perfect boy and son. The short, overweight blond child looked a lot like his father had at his age although he hadn't developed the same bullying streak his father had possessed. Donald lived with his father Dudley, his mother Glenda and his younger sister Madeline.

Mr Dursley was an extremely overweight man who had already had three heart attacks in his relatively short life, but despite the recommendations of the doctors he had refused to change his diet. Mrs Dursley was a tall gangly looking woman with black hair. She wore thick glasses and rarely left the house. Eight year old Madeline had her mothers long black hair and had bright green eyes, devils eyes, Donald's Grandma called them but Donald had never been able to find out why.

It was the beginning of the summer holidays and Donald's parents were taking him to London to get his uniform for the next year. Donald, like his father, would be attending Smeltings, an exclusive all boys' boarding school. Pulling on a new shirt and pants (for everything the Dursley children was new and expensive because his father insisted that nothing that the 'best' was good enough for a dursley,) he raced downstairs and sat down on the back seat of his fathers expensive car.

Dudley Dursley owned a drill company called Grunnings. His father, who had died when Donald had been one year old from a stroke when a pulsing vein in his forehead had burst, had left the company to his son. Dudley had told Donald that when he was old enough Grunnings would be his but Dudley, though he wouldn't dare mention it to his father, didn't fancy this idea. Donald always received good grades at school and suspected he had inherited his brains from his mother rather than his father, another thing he never mentioned.

Being the school holidays the traffic was bad and by the time they arrived at Smeltings Donald had a headache from all his fathers cursing. Donald, who had been told on multiple occasions how wonderful the school was, found the school to look extremely unimpressive. The dark halls and brick walls reminded him of a gaol and the school colours of maroon and yellow, that covered almost everything, made his feel slightly sick. A short, squat, unpleasant looking woman greeted the Dursleys and once a few more families had arrived took them on a tour of the school.

"And each child receives there own dormitory," the woman droned on as Mrs Dursley poked Donald in the side and whispered "pay attention".

"In the dormitory each student will have a bed as well as a desk, lamp and bookshelf. Any other items must be provided by the student. No pets are allowed."

Donald let out an audible sigh at this ignoring his mothers glare. He had always wanted a pet but his parents had refused as his grandmother had, after her husband had passed away, taken to visiting her son's family at least twice a week and she HATED animals. He had caught her once shooing an owl out of a tree one night mumbling something about freakish creatures, though as far as he could tell the owl had done nothing wrong.

The tour finally concluded and the women led her charges to the uniform shop. If Donald had felt sick after being forced to look at the maroon and yellow school, he felt even worse looking at the school uniform which a dummy at the front of the room. The maroon knickerbockers clashed horribly with the bright yellow dress shirt and socks. A maroon tie hung around the dummy's neck and a maroon jacket covered the shirt. A large yellow wide brimmed hat with a maroon band was perched on it's head.

Imagining a whole school of students dressed like that Donald snorted, unable to hide his amusement. Soon enough he was being forced to try on a uniform by his parents.

Once dressed in the hideous garments Mrs Dursley commented with a tear in her eye, "My little boy looks so grown up."

By this stage Donald was beginning to get annoyed. His parents and the school staff kept telling him how wonderful he looked when he himself knew very well that he looked utterly ridiculous.

"Now for the best part," His father said with a huge grin on his face handing Donald a knobbly, maroon stick with a heavy piece of metal on the end, "the smelting stick. Useful for real life training you know, allows you to hit the other students when the teachers aren't looking."

Donald felt his anger build up, "And why would I want to hit another student," he began ignoring his fathers frown and his mothers gasp, "It's just mean and downright horrible." Donald pointed his stick at his father and a flash of light shot out scorching his fathers eyebrows. He dropped the stick and quickly pretended nothing had happened. He knew his parents would do the same, they always had in the past.

The truth was unusual things always happened around Donald and Madeline. Once Donald had somehow fixed a vase that he had broken when he'd knocked it off his mother's shelf and another time he'd caused a boy who had been teasing him about his weight to gain about 20 pounds, though this had been explained away as the boy having 'glandular' problems. Madeline had a fierce temper when she was upset and often things around her would explode when she had a tantrum.

After paying for the horrid uniform Donald was led out of the school and was forced to listen to his father's long lectures on his days at Smeltings on the way home.


	2. The Truth Is Revealed

Chapter 2.) The Truth Is Revealed

It had been over three weeks since the trip to Smeltings and the end of July was fast approaching. Donald glared uniform in his cupboard as he got dressed and headed downstairs. As he approached the kitchen he could hear his grandmother, who had been staying for the last week, humming and as he entered the room she shoved a plate full of Bacon and sausages into is hands.

"All for my little Donny Bonny," she cooed calling Donald by one of her numerous, ridiculous names. Donald found it hilarious that she still referred to his father by such names as well.

Madeline walked in and sat next to Donald. "Has the mailman been yet?" she enquired as began to eat. "Francine has gone for a holiday in Portugal and I'm expecting a postcard."

"Not yet dear," Her grandmother replied, trying her hardest not to look into her 'demons eyes'. Donald knew that this annoyed Madeline greatly as she had always liked her eye colour. She had once told him that her eyes made her special and unique as she had never met anyone with eyes of the same bright green.

"Morning Paula," Grandma greeted her daughter-in-law as she entered the room, "would you like some bacon."

"No thanks Petunia," Mrs. Dursley replied, "I'm on a diet." Donald and Madeline looked at each other and rolled there eyes as their mother got herself a glass of water. Donald had never met a woman he needed to go on a diet less than his thin bony mother.

"I think that was the postman," Madeline commented as she got up ad headed to the door, "Yes, Francine sounds like she was having so much fun."

She handed her mother a pile of letters and then to his surprise gave Donald one too. Seeing that his mother and grandmother were arguing over the bills and hoe 'expensive' it was to raise a family 'properly' he glanced at the strange homemade looking envelope the letter was in. It was sealed with a wax seal with a crest consisting of a snake, a badger, a lion and an eagle all wound around a letter H. Turning the letter over he read,

_Mr Donald Dursley,_

_The second largest bedroom,_

_4 Privet Drive,_

_Little Whinging, Surrey._

The letter was addressed in unusual looking green ink. Opening it up two pieces of parchment fell out. One looked like a list of some sort and the other a letter. Grabbing the letter Donald read,

_Dear Mr. Dursley,_

_You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term starts on the first of September. Find enclosed a list of all books and equipment required by students in their first year. If you wish to attend we expect an owl back by the 13th of August. All students are to be at platform 9 ¾ by 10am on the 1st September and the train will leave at 10:30 sharp._

_As a muggleborn student (that is a student with non-magical parents) it is extremely likely that you have ever heard of Hogwarts. You may feel this is a joke or completely ridiculous but I assure you it's not. A representative from the department of muggle affairs and communications will be arriving later this afternoon to explain more about our wonderful school to you and your parents. Hope your having a great holiday,_

_Filius Flitwick,_

_Deputy Headmaster,_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

"What have you got there Donald," his mother asked, finishing up her complaints. Completely silenced he handed the note to his mother who looked up in shock at her son and said, "I've never heard of such a place, I guess we'll have to wait for this representative to turn up and see what this is all about. Petunia, being nosey as always, grabbed the letter out of her daughter-in-law's hands.

"No," she muttered, her face darkening, "he can't be, HE IS NOT A FREAK."

The three Dursley's looked up; they had never heard their grandmother lose control like that before. Donald felt highly affronted; of course he wasn't a freak.

"When this freak comes today you'll just have to tell them that you're not interested and that you never want to hear from their kind again." Petunia told her daughter-in-law.

"So you've had contact with these magic people before?" Donald's mother asked.

"Unfortunately yes," grandma replied, "My sister and nephew were both _their_ kind."

Despite his grandmother's obvious hatred for magic, Donald was extremely interested in this magic school and hoped he would be able to go. 'It would have to be better than Smeltings, anyway," he thought.

Mr. Dursley arrived home by lunchtime. A benefit of being a manager, he had told Donald once, is that no one bosses you around and you can work whatever hours you want. As soon as Dudley entered the door he saw his mother and grandmother confront the obese man and speak to him in whispered conversation. Donald was just able to hear what was being said and was surprised to hear his father disagreeing with his grandmother.

"We'll have to let him go," his dad sounded terrified at the thought, "You saw what Harry did to Aunt Marge, if its left untrained things like that might start happening." Donald wondered who 'Harry' was and hoped it was something horrible that had happened to Aunt Marge. He disliked the large, rude, woman who treated her dogs better than she treated people.

"I will not have another blemish on the family tree, I will not have another shameful secret in my family" Grandma had raised her voice now.

"Don't act like I like it," Dudley replied, "But you and Dad showed that it isn't something that will just go away with Harry."

"I thought it actually looked interesting," Donald's mum added in. Both of the other adults stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Well if you are going to encourage this freakishness then I'm out of here," Grandma shouted as she grabbed her bags. "Your father would have been ashamed of you. I thought we taught you better than this. I'll be back when you've come around." And with that Petunia Dursley stormed out the house slamming the door behind her retreating form.

"I'm going to write to my cousin. He might be able to help," Dudley muttered to his wife, "he left us an address and told us to contact him if we ever needed him for anything. We haven't of course."

Donald felt his hopes rise. By the sound of his parents he may have a chance of attending Hogwarts. He grinned, even the name sounded fascinating.

At 3:00 there was knock at the door. Donald's mother opened the door. A woman in a yellow dress smiled at the Dursley's and his father winced. "May I come in, I am here to discuss with you the world in which your son may be entering into."

"Of course," Donald's mother ushered the woman into the living room. Now you were probably surprised at the arrival of your letter,"

"You can say that all right," Dudley murmured,

"So I am here to explain about the secret wizarding world to you to answer any questions you may have. At least your reaction is better than most. The last three families I visited thought the letter was a joke and weren't expecting me."

"I already knew it was true," Donald's father admitted, "my cousin went to this school." Try as he may Dudley couldn't bring himself to say the words 'magic' or 'Hogwarts'.

"That explains it then. By the way my name is Hannah Macmillan. You must be Donald," she smiled at Donald and he smiled back. She really seemed like a nice person and he wasn't sure why his Grandma had called people like her freaks. "and these must be your parents Dudley and Paula" Both parents nodded.

"What sort of things will Donald learn at this school?" Paula asked, not unkindly.

"Well as a first year she'll learn transfiguration, which is changing one thing into another like this," Hannah took out what Donald supposed was a wand and waved it at the empty couch on the other side of the room and it turned into a bed. With another wave it was back to normal. Paula looked impressed. "Charms," Hannah levitated a cushion, "herbology, you know the study of magical plants, Astronomy, History, potions, and of course defence against the dark arts."

Dudley looked over at his son's face. He looked so excited and in truth, Dudley couldn't blame him. It would be fun to do some of the thing this Macmillan woman had just shown them.

"How much does it cost," Dudley asked, dreading the answer.

"Oh the tuition is free. The only cost will be that of the equipment and books young Donald will require."

Donald saw his fathers face light up at this. He knew he was contemplating on what to spend the money that they had set aside for Smeltings, on.

"Are their any more question," Hannah asked. But in truth the Dursleys were unable to think of anything so she got up to leave. "Oh," she started before she left, "Here is the address to the leaky cauldron. It's where you will have to go to get Donald's school supplies. And here's your train ticket." She handed Dudley a small piece of paper. "You will need to send an owl to Professor Flitwick at Hogwarts to say whether you will be attending. If you decide to you can send one from the post office in Diagon Alley when you get your school supplies." And with that the Dursley's said good bye and Dudley started to wonder what was wrong with him – he had actually liked that freak.


	3. Lunch With The Family

3) – Lunch With the Family

The next morning Donald was woken by a scream from downstairs. Heading down he found his mother hiding under the table from an old snowy owl who seemed to be trying to give her something. Giving up on the shrieking woman the owl flew over to Donald and stuck out its leg. To the large boys surprise there was a roll of thick yellowing paper attached. Removing the paper he found it was a note.

_Dear Dudley,_

_It's been a while. A was quite shocked when I received your note. I can understand how this must feel to you. Why don't you come to my place for lunch today and we can discuss Donald's schooling and go buy his equipment in the afternoon. Bring your whole family and they can meet mine. I will be coming to pick you up at 11:00. _

_Your cousin, _

_ Harry Potter._

Just as Mrs. Dursley was beginning to calm down her husband entered the kitchens.

"What's wrong Paula?" he asked, but she didn't answer.

"Dad, your cousin sent a letter to you," Donald handed the note to his father who glared at the owl which Donald was stroking.

"Bloody freaks," Dudley mumbled under his breath, "normal mail just isn't good enough for them."

"What is it love," Mrs. Dursley had finally got her voice back.

"My cousin want's us to come over for lunch, he says he'll be here at eleven."

"But its ten thirty now," gasped Paula as she headed upstairs to get changed.

"You both better get ready," Dudley told Donald and Madeline, who had come down stairs after her father, "We're going to my cousin's for lunch and then we're going shopping."

Half an hour later the Dursley's were waiting in the sitting room. Dudley looked particularly nervous but Donald and Madeline were excited. They had never met this 'Harry' before, but if he was magic the children were sure he'd be fun.

As the clock approached eleven Dudley began to pace. "Better not come by our fireplace," he muttered not caring about the confused look on the faces of the rest of his family. The clock just struck eleven when a car pulled up in the driveway. Peering out the window Donald spotted a thin man with messy black hair, green eyes, just like Madeline's, and round framed glasses. The man was wearing a strange looking baggy, red dress and Donald wondered if this was normal for wizards.

At a knock on the door Dudley let the man in. "Potter," Dudley nodded at the man who took his hand and shook it.

"Dudley," the man greeted in reply, "this place hasn't changed much since I was here last."

Finally the man greeted the children. "Hello, you must be Donald and Madeline. I'm Harry, you could call me Uncle Harry I suppose after all I did grow up with your father."

Madeline suddenly asked what her mother and brother were thinking. "How come your wearing a dress?"

Paula glared at her daughter, "Don't be rude she scolded," but Harry just laughed.

"Its fine," he grinned, "Actually this isn't a dress, it's what wizards wear and there called robes. I know it probably looks strange, I thought so to at first but you get used to it. I would have worn normal clothes but I had to stop in at the ministry on the way here."

The four Dursley's hopped into Harry fancy looking car. "So where do you live?" Paula asked.

"A small town called Godrics Hollow," Harry answered as he reversed out of the driveway.

"Isn't that in Wales," Dudley questioned, "It'll take us ages to get there"

The trip to Dudley's fathers surprise only took fifteen minuted. Donald noticed that the car travelled much faster than any he'd ever been in and that everything else, traffic, houses and signposts seemed to jump out of the way. "How come no-one notices," Paula asked Harry as all the cars at an intersection moved to the side to let Harry past.

"I never figured that one out myself," Uncle Harry admitted to Mrs. Dursley, "I suspect it must be some sort of charm."

Finally the car pulled up out front of a homely looking two story house. The group was invited inside by a small woman with long red hair. "Hi, I'm Ginny, Harry's wife." She introduced herself and had just led them into the dining room when there was a large bang. "I'll kill them." She muttered as she excused herself and headed upstairs.

As Donald sat down in the dining room he thought he saw a portrait of an old silver, haired man move. He glanced at the picture which then grinned at him and said, "You must be Donald. Mr. Potter told me about the letter he received from his cousin. I do hope you enjoy the meal, I hear Mrs. Potter is a great cook." He then, ignoring the crash, caused by Mrs. Dursley falling off her chair in shock, unwrapped what was unmistakingly a lemon drop and placed it in his mouth.

"You're the man who picked Harry up that year," Dudley told the picture, "The one who attacked my family with glasses of mead."

"I'm not that man," the man in the portrait laughed, "I'm just a portrait of him." This thoroughly confused Dudley who was about to say something when Harry entered the room followed by a girl and three boys.

"I see you've met Albus," Harry said to the Dursley's. "These are my children. My eldest, Lily, is thirteen and about to enter her third year at Hogwarts," he motioned towards the girl who had long black hair and green eyes, "This is Matthew, he is the same age as Donald and will be starting school this year," Matthew had messy hair like his father but it was red like his mothers. He, like all his siblings had inherited the green eyes as well, "and these two are my youngest, Jeremy and Chris, they are the same age as Madeline," the twins grinned at the Dursley's. They had short black hair and were both short and stocky. Donald noticed they looked like they were the ones who had caused the explosion he'd heard earlier on.

Finally Aunt Ginny entered the kitchen with a strange looking creature, both of them carrying large quantities of food which they sat down on the table. The wrinkly, grey creature turned to leave but Harry called out to him "Dobby, sit down and eat, you are a member of this family and you always eat with us."

"But master has guests, it is not right," Dobby answered,

"Nonsense Dobby," Ginny answered, "and I believe we've told you not to call us master many times."

Dobby reluctantly sat in the empty seat next to Donald. The man in the portrait whom Uncle Harry had referred to as 'Albus' was right about Mrs. Potter's cooking. The food was some of the best he had ever tasted. When everyone was full, even Donald's father which was saying something, Paula got up to help with the dishes.

"Don't worry about it," Ginny answered. She pointed her wand at the plated and muttered "_scourgify_". Paula gasped in disbelievement.

"Just a simple cleaning charm," Ginny told Paula who was looking at the sparkling clean plates with wonder on her face.

Donald was, in the meantime, talking to Matthew who was explaining a wizarding game called Quidditch. "Each team has three hoops. Three players called chasers have to get a big red ball through the opponent's hoops to score points."

Mrs. Dursley and Mrs. Potter were discussing magical cleaning methods and exchanging recipes while Madeline was whispering excitedly with the twins. Donald was weary of this because Madeline was sneaky and enjoyed pulling pranks and tricks on people and the twins looked like they did too. Mr. Dursley was having a lively conversation with 'Albus' and Mr. Potter and Lily were discussing the subjects she was taking next year, "I am doing Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes and Muggle studies."

Finally Mr. Potter gained everyone's attention by making a large cracking noise with his wand. "We better be getting to Diagon Alley to get your school things then before the Dursleys have to go home. Everyone got your list's?"

Donald, Matthew and Lily nodded. "We'll go by floo. Ginny you go first, show the Dursleys what to do."

Ginny nodded. With a flick of her wand there was a roaring fire in the fireplace. She took some black powder from her husband and threw it in the fire causing the flames to turn green. Ginny stepped into the flames and stated loudly "The Leaky Cauldron." Before she disappeared and the fire returned to its original colour.

Uncle Harry handed Donald some of the powder. "Now throw that in the fire," he said, "say The Leaky Cauldron nice and clearly. Make sure you keep your eyes closed and your elbows in." Following the mans instructions Donald threw in the green powder and stepped into the fire, which felt pleasantly warm.

"The Leaky Cauldron," he called out feeling father foolish. Suddenly his body was spinning. It wasn't a pleasant sensation and Donald kept his eyes shut tight waiting for the sensation to stop.


	4. School Supplies

4.) School Supplies

Donald landed with a thump, almost losing his balance and quickly exited the fire. Looking down he saw he was completely covered with soot. He realised he was in some sort of wizarding pub and saw his Aunt Ginny talking to the barman. Seeing Donald Ginny hurried over and tapped him on the head with her wand causing the soot to disappear. Minutes later the rest of the Potters and Dursleys arrived. Donald saw that his mother looked ill and almost laughed at his fathers expression when Uncle Harry tapped him with his wand.

"Why are we in a bar," Mrs.Dursley questioned, "It's really not a place for children."

Uncle Harry looked over at her and replied, "We're not stopping her, just passing through.

Looking out of the open door Donald realised they were in central London. He headed for the door but Matthew pulled his arm and told him, "This way, that goes to muggle London."

Uncle Harry led the way out to a small courtyard behind the building. Ignoring the strange looks the Dursleys were giving him, he took out his wand and tapped tapped one of the bricks. The wall seemed to part making way for an archway. A long, crooked, cobbled street could be seen.

"Wow," muttered Madeline echoing Donald's thoughts.

There were people everywhere and all of them were wearing the same strange robes as Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. There were shops that sold cauldrons, potions ingredients, potions, books, wands and almost any other thing Donald could think of. Matthew went to lead Donald over to a shop labelled Quality Quidditch Supplies but Aunt Ginny stopped him.

"We have to go to the bank first, and anyway first years aren't allowed brooms."

Matthew rolled his eyes and muttered to Donald, "She won't let me buy my own broom. I've flown Dad's a lot but apparently I'm not old enough. Lucy's got one and she doesn't even play Quidditch."

As they approached the end of the long street Donald noticed a large, white, marble building. "That's Gringotts," Matthew explained, "The only wizarding bank and its run by goblins."

As they entered Donald read the inscription on the door and shuddered. "Dunno why anyone would ever try to rob this bank," he muttered to Matthew. The walked forward to the nearest free goblin. Donald thought he looked a bit like the house elf, Dobby, except larger and not as wrinkly.

"Dudley," Uncle Harry said to his father, "the goblin here will help you exchange some of your money into our currency while we go down to our vault."

"I'll stay and help Uncle Dudley," Lily told a frightened looking Dudley, "I don't much like those cart rides."

After exchanging a large amount of pounds for wizarding gold the Dursleys and Lily headed to the ice-cream shop over the road and waited for the rest of the Potters to emerge from the bank. Donald took out his booklist for the first time and read;

_**UNIFORM**_

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for daywear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags_

_**COURSE BOOKS**_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

**_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_** _by Miranda Goshawk_

_**A History of Magic** by Bathilda Bagshot_

_**Magical Theory** by Adalbert Waffling_

_**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration** by Emetic Switch_

**_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_** _by Phyllida Spore_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions** by Arsenius Jigger_

**_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_** _by Newt Scamander_

_**Practical Defence for the First Year **by Harry Potter_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS **_

_**ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_

Looking up Donald saw Uncle Harry and his family emerge from the bank. He noticed that almost every person in the street stared at him. Some ran up and shook his hand or asked for autographs.

"Is your Dad famous or something?" he asked Lily.

"Unfortunately yes," she sighed, "has been ever since he was one year old. A dark wizard tried to kill him but the curse backfired giving him his scar. The wizard returned fourteen years later and when Dad was seventeen he got rid of him for good. Dad hates the attention but."

Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny walked towards the Dursleys. Ginny was scolding the twins for misbehaving in the cart. "But I just wanted to see the dragon," one of them complained.

"Robes first," Uncle Harry said as they headed next door to a store named Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, "Donald and Harry will need some and Lily's outgrown hers as well."

An old, friendly looking woman, who funnily enough was named Madam Malkin, got the three students to stand on stools while she measured them, though Donald noticed that the measuring seemed to be happening all by itself while she simply talked to them.

"You'll be in Griffindor of course," she said to Matthew, "just like your parents and sister."

"What's Griffindor?" asked Donald, feeling stupid.

"Oh, you'll be muggleborn then. Griffindor is a school house. There are four, Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each values a different trait. Griffindor values bravery, Ravenclaw intelligence, Hufflepuff loyalty and Slytherin cunning." Madam Malkin answered while observing the tape measure that was measuring around Donald's forehead for some reason.

"What house were you in," Donald was curious,

"Hufflepuff, the best house in my opinion but don't let your friends here hear that," the old woman guestured towards the Potters. "Finished,"

Madam Malkin handed each of them a bundle of robes and Donald paid her some of his galleons and sickles. "Have a great year," she called out as they left. Donald and Matthew had great fun finding their school supplies, Donald was particularly interested in potions as he was intrigued by the strange ingredients, though his mother had to leave the store because of the 'horrid smell'.

The bookshop was interesting. Donald thought the books looked so interesting and he couldn't wait to read them. He bought himself an extra book called _Hogwarts a History – Revised_ by a Mrs Hermione Weasley. He planned to read this one first so that he wouldn't feel so stupid when the Potters discussed the different aspects of the school. Uncle Harry had great fun teasing his daughter when she went to get her Care of Magical Creatures book – _The Monster Book of Monsters_. The shopkeeper made Lily get the book herself out of a cage because he himself wouldn't touch it.

"I can't believe Hagrid still sets that book after all these years," he chuckled.

Finally the only thing Donald and Matthew were missing were their wands. Donald vaguely wondered how you picked a wand. Did you just pick one that looks good or what? They entered a run down looking shop called _Olivanders,_ Donald was sure he wouldn't have even noticed the shop if Uncle Harry hadn't pointed it out. The store itself wasn't very big so the rest only Harry, Matthew and Donald entered and the rest made there way back to The Leaky Cauldron for a drink. Mr Olivander was an ancient looking man. He sat behind the counter in an old looking wheelchair.

"Morning Mr. Olivander," Harry greeted the strange looking man, "Legs feeling any better today?"

"A bit," the creepy looking, silver haired man replied, "I'm just glad that those Deatheaters who kept me hostage for all those years are locked up in Azkaban. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches wasn't it Mr. Potter, excellent for advanced spells?"

"Yes, I see your memory is just as good as ever sir"

Mr. Olivander glanced over at the two boys as though he had only just realised they were there. Ah, young Matthew Potter, I thought I'd see you soon and who is this?" Mr. Olivander squinted his eyes at Donald.

"Donald Dursley sir, my father was Mr. Potters cousin," Dudley answered.

"Dursley, you must be on Lily's side of the family. Never thought I'd see another one from there."

"Who's Lily?" Donald asked Uncle Harry quietly while a small tape measure measured between his nostrals and the length of his arms.

"My mother," Harry replied, "she was your Grandma Petunias sister and an excellent witch."

"Enough," Mr Olivander told his tape measures, which were currently measuring the width of Donald and Matthews fingernails. They fell to the floor and without even looking at the measurements Mr Olivander handed Donald a wand saying, "We'll start with you Mr. Dursley, ash with a unicorn hair, nine and three quarter inches try"

Donald took the wand feeling stupid and raised it but before he even had chance to wave it Mr. Olivander had snatched it out of his hand and handed him oak, phoenix feather, eleven and a half inches. Donald tried many wands and felt more and more stupid. Was something wrong, was something meant to be happening? He scowled at the amused looks on Matthew and Uncle Harry's faces. Finally Olivander handed him Eucalyptus, phoenix feather, twelve and an eighth inches and Donald felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He gave the wand a flick and bright green and yellow fireworks exploded from the end causing an unexpecting Matthew to jump up in shock.

"Well Done," Mr. Olivander congratulated Donald as he wrapped the wand, quite superb. A very powerful wand that is, excellent for jinxes." Donald heard Uncle Harry chuckle this.

"Never let me get on your bad side then," he whispered to Donald as Matthew tried wands, "your Aunt Ginny has a wand that is excellent for jinxes and trust me you never want to be on the wrong side of her bat bogey hex."

Suddenly the wand Matthew was holding (willow, dragon heartstring, 7 and a third inches) let out a large bang and a cloud of blue bubbles erupted out of the end. "There we go Mr. Potter, quite a good wand, good for warding properties, though you won't need to do that until you move into a house of your own."

Donald and Matthew said goodbye to Mr. Olivander and headed off to the leaky cauldron. "Glad to be out of there," Matthew muttered to Donald, "That guy gave me the creeps." Donald nodded in agreement.

After flooing back to the Potter residence Uncle Harry took the Dursley's back home. "See you on the train," Matthew called out as the car reversed out of the driveway. Donald opened his copy of _Hogwarts – A History Revised _and began to learn of his new school on the way home.


	5. Leaving It All Behind

5.) Leaving It All Behind

Donald spent the remaining weeks of the holidays reading his school books. He found them especially interesting although his father had told him they were not to be removed from his room incase a visiting neighbour spotted one.

Finally September the first arrived. Donald got up much earlier than usual to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything even though he had checked his trunk five times the night before. By eight Donald found himself sitting in his father's car, nervously twiddling his thumbs and finally at ten twenty the Dursleys had arrived at Kings Cross station.

"Now which platform does this train leave from?" Mrs. Dursley asked as she helped Donald get his heavy trunk out of the boot of the car.

"nine and three quarters." Donald answered glancing at his ticket. If Mr. Dursley had found the platform number strange he didn't say it. After a questioning look from his wife he muttered,

"Nothing much has changed then, that's the same platform my cousin used to catch the school train from but I have no idea how to get on."

Suddenly Donald spotted Mrs. Macmillan, the ministry woman who had visited with a short blond girl. Paula hurried over to her and the rest of the Dursleys followed.

"Hello Donald," Hannah greeted, "this is my daughter Claire. She will be in second year this year."

"How do we find the platform?" Mr. Dursley asked quietly, hoping any _normal_ people hadn't heard there conversation.

"Oh you just walk straight through the wall between platforms nine and ten. You will have to say goodbye here though as muggles can't get through the barrier. After being smothered by his mother and shaking hands with his father Donald walked towards the brick wall with Claire. Despite what Mrs. Macmillan had told him the barrier still looked very solid and he was sure he was going to crash into it. Suddenly the wall just seemed to disappear and he found himself staring at a bright red train. Claire helped Donald get his trunk on board and then left to sit with her friends.

Donald walked down the corridor looking for somewhere to sit. He finally found a carriage with only one small boy. The boy had long blond hair and a rather squashed looking face, not unlike that of the bulldogs Great-Aunt Marge kept.

"Hi, Can I sit here?" Donald asked the boy,

"Suppose," the boy answered. He looked very nervous.

"My name's Donald Dursley,"

"Dursley, never heard it before. Are you muggleborn?" the boy asked.

Donald nodded, "My name's Martin Malfoy," the boy told Donald.

At that moment Donald spotted his cousin Matthew in the corridor outside. "Matthew," he called, "in here."

Matthew quickly entered and sat down. "This is Martin," Donald introduced the blond boy.

"Your Harry Potter's son, aren't you?" the Martin questioned. Matthew sighed, Donald expected he got that all the time.

"Yes," Matthew answered.

The three boys were soon engrossed in conversation. Martin new very little about muggles and how they lived and was extremely interested in what Donald had to say. "My parents don't like muggles or muggleborns much," Matin admitted when Donald asked about his family.

"So what houses do you think you'll be in?" Matthew asked the other two. Sighing he said, "I'll probably be in Griffindor, everyone expects me to, but I'd just like to be placed in some other house. If I'm in Griffindor I'll be constantly compared to my parents and sister, if I'm in another I'll be my own person."

"I know exactly what you mean," Martin grunted, "Both my parents families have been in Slytherin for centuries, my parents both expect me to be as well. If I'm not it wouldn't surprise me if they disown me."

"I really have no idea," Donald admitted. "I've read about the houses in _Hogwarts – A Revised History_ and by the sound of it I'll most likely be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. I suppose I'm more smart and cunning then brave and loyal."

A cheery woman dressed in bright pink robes chose that moment to wheel a trolley full of food into the carriage. The three boys all bought something ("but not too much," Martin has advised, "my father told me how great the opening feast is and we don't want to fill ourselves up.")

Finally the train began to slow and the boys opened their trunks ad pulled there new uniforms on. Donald felt strange wearing robes as he had never worn them before but both Matthew and Martin found this funny when he mentioned it, both of them having grown up wearing them for most of there lives.

The train stopped but before anyone could get up a female voice echoed through the carriages. '_We have reached Hogsmead station. Please leave you luggage onboard, it will be taken up to the castle separately. Please make your way, slowly and safely, out of the train.'_

Donald, Matthew and Martin manoeuvred their bodies out of the train and headed towards a deep voice calling "First Years."

Spotting the owner of the voice Donald gasped, the man was about ten feet high with scraggly grey hair and a large grey beard. "That's Hagrid," Matthew whispered, "he's a friend of my Dad's and he's been over for dinner before. He is a bot strange but he's really friendly."

"Hello Matthew," Hagrid greeted when he saw him, "ANY MORE FIRST YEARS?" When he had finally got all the first years together, and the rest of the school had left in large horseless carriages, Hagrid told the students to follow them and he led the down a small, winding path. As they rounded a corner many of the first years, including Donald, gasped. A large castle loomed in the distance with many turrets and towers.

"Is that Hogwarts?" he asked Martin.

"I think so," the blond boy replied, "It looks bigger than it did in my parent's photos."

Hagrid let the students towards a dock, "four to a boat," he told them. Matthew, Martin and Donald were joined in a boat by a dark haired girl who introduced herself as Elizabeth Boot. Elizabeth seemed to enjoy talking and by the time their boat had reached a landing in a cave underneath the castle Donald knew that Elizabeth's father had been in Ravenclaw and her mother in Griffindor, that her older sister was in Slytherin and that her favourite colour was yellow. Her favourite food was lasagne and her favourite band was a wizarding group that Donald had never heard of called 'The Raging Hippogriffs'.

Hagrid led them up a wide staircase and knocked on a huge oak door. A very short, ancient looking, wrinkly man answered. "Welcome first years," he had a very squeaky voice that took Donald by surprise, "I am the Deputy Headmaster and Head of Ravenclaw, Professor Flitwick. He led them along a passage way and up to a door even larger than the last.

"Through these doors lies the great hall. The rest of the school is waiting for you inside. In there each of you will be sorted into a house, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Griffindor. Each house has produced many excellent witches and wizards. Your house will be like your home while you reside in these walls. You will share your dormitories, common rooms and even classes with your housemates. I advise you to tidy yourselves while you wait for the Headmistress to call you in."

It was at this point Donald finally realised he had left his old life behind and was about to begin another.


	6. The Sorting

6.)

Donald suddenly felt very small. He guessed that he would have to perform some sort of test but although he had read all of his textbooks he had never actually tried to perform any of the spells or make any of the potions.

"How are we sorted," he quietly whispered to Matthew who didn't look too good himself.

"My Uncle George mentioned something about trolls and dragons but I'm not sure whether to believe him. He and Uncle Fred do own a joke shop after all and are always pulling pranks on me." Matthew replied, not at all settling Donald's queasy stomach.

Suddenly a stern sounding female voice called out "First Years," and Professor Flitwick opened the doors with a wave of his wand and led the terrified group of students inside. The hall was impressive. Each of the four house tables was full of students who were all staring at their new peers. At the front of the hall the teachers sat at a table watching over the students. A thin man with a scowl entered the hall and placed a three legged stool with an extremely old looking pointed hat. The students shifted their gaze from the newcomers to the hat immediately. Suddenly, causing all the first years to jump, a hole in the brim of the hat opened up and the hat began to sing;

_Each year I sit upon this stool,_

_And entertain you scoundrels,_

_I describe the founders of this school,_

_And the traits they dearly valued._

_I then sit upon the mop of hair,_

_Of every nervous kid,_

_And look into their minds and souls,_

_Discover the traits that they have hid._

_I call Griffindor out loud,_

_If at heart you're brave,_

_You'll never give in to your fear,_

_If in danger you will save._

_Or Slytherin I will pronounce,_

_If cunning you possess,_

_If you can charm others,_

_And aim to be better than the rest._

_Ravenclaw, you'll hear me shout,_

_If you believe intelligence,_

_Is the most important thing,_

_That you can posses._

_Or if you hear Hufflepuff,_

_You believe in fair play,_

_All in need, you aim to help,_

_No matter who they bae._

_Some I can sort easily,_

_Only in on house they will fit,_

_Others are much harder,_

_And take a little bit,_

_More time to go and test their minds,_

_Through the traits of all four houses,_

_To find in which they will fit best,_

_Is not a simple answer._

_So put me on and do sit down,_

_But please remember this,_

_Though you my be in different houses,_

_Don't let friendships go amiss._

_The founders four were firm friends,_

_Despite their diff-er-an-ces,_

_With all four traits you can not fail,_

_In all cir-cum-stances._

The whole hall clapped loudly as Professor Flitwick headed up to it and took out a long list. Donald felt relieved, trying on a hat, he thought, is much better than having to sit some test.

"First years, when I call your name please come up and sit on the stool."

"Anderson Mark," a tall skinny boy with bright blue eyes nervously sat down. The hat didn't take long before declaring him a GRIFFINDOR. The Griffindor table burst into applause and Mark hurried down and quickly joined them.

"Blackwood, Travis" joined Griffindor as well and then Elizabeth Boot, the annoying girl from the boat became the first HUFFLEPUFF.

Professor Flitwick continued down the list.

"Brown, Sean" RAVENCLAW

"Cartel, Chris" HUFFLEPUFF

"Corner, Lauren" GRIFFINDOR

"Crabbe, Douglas" SLYTHERIN

"Dawlish, Zachary" RAVENCLAW

Finally it was Donald's turn. "Dursley, Donald" Flitwick called out and Donald hurried to the stool and pulled the hat onto his head. To his surprise he could hear the hat muttering quietly to itself.

'very smart, likes to read. Hmm could do well in Ravenclaw. But incredibly brave as well would often stand up to his father. Hmmmm He would fit right into Griffindor. Very ambitious and cunning to, wants to rise above his family that is a very Slytherin trait. But no, the most important thing here is that you will go out of your way to help anyone in need. So you should be a' HUFFLEPUFF

The Hufflepuff table cheered and Donald took off the hat and hurried over to the Hufflepuff table and sat next to Chris Cartel as Flint, Ferdinand was sorted into SLYTHERIN.

Professor Flitwick waited for the Slytherins cheers to die down before calling up "Finnigan Devon," who sat for a while before the hat called out GRIFFINDOR.

"Flinch-Fletchey, Frank" was sorted into HUFFLEPUFF and Donald joined into the cheering with the rest of his new house. But quickly quietened whe the next student was called up.

"Flurdo, Tara" HUFFLEPUFF

"Goldstein, Poppy," RAVENCLAW

"Goyle, Henrietta," SLYTHERIN

"Grappleby, Kylie," RAVENCLAW

"Greengrass, Mandy" HUFFEPUFF

"Hutsly, Marigold," RAVENCLAW

"Kiddle, Ashleigh," GRIFFINDOR

"King, Juliet," RAVECLAW

"Lestrange, Dora" SLYTHERIN

"Lupin, Romulus," RAVENCLAW

Professor Flitwick finally called out "Malfoy, Martin," The hat took a rather long time to sort Martin before finally called out HUFFLEPUFF. Donald cheered with the rest of the Hufflepuffs ignoring the shout of 'what!' coming from over at the Slytherin table.

"Markson Michelle," the sorting continued, GRIFINDOR

"Marshall, Susie," GRIFFINDOR

"Matthews Peter," SLYTHERIN. Donald noticed there wasn't much cheering for Peter as he joined his house table and wondered why.

"Meadows, Veronica," RAVECLAW

"Nott, Natalie," SLYTHERIN

Then a set of twins, "Old, Francis" HUFFLEPUFF and "Old, Michael" SLYTHRIN

Finally "Potter, Matthew," The hall went silent. Donald could here the hall murmuring things such as 'that's THE Harry Potter's son'. The hat took a very short time to decide Matthew's house calling out HUFFLEPUFF strait away. Donald noticed Matthew got the loudest cheer yet although, he thought, the Griffindors look a little put out.

"Shacklebolt, Rose" a small black girl was sorted into HUFFLEPUFF as the hall quietened down under the headmistress's stern glare.

"Smith Kirsty," was sorted into SLYTHERIN. She walked over to her table with a scowl and it was obvious that she didn't want to be in that house.

"Tomas, Ingrid," GRIFFINDOR

"Warrington, Jennifer," SLYTHERIN

"Weasley, Conner," GRIFFINDOR,

"That's one of my cousins," Matthew whispered to Donald and Martin.

"Wood, Paul," GRIFFINDOR

"Yaxley, Henry," SLYTHERIN

"Graham York," RAVENCLAW

Finally the last student was called up. Donald felt a bit sorry for him, it must be horrible, he thought, to be waiting up there by yourself.

"Zabini, Brian" was sorted into RAVENCLAW and Professor Flitwick grabbed the hat and stool and carried them out of the hall. The Headmistress then stood once again silencing the hall with a glare. Donald noticed she had dark, grey hair with speckles of black tied in a tight bun which hung out of her pointed hat. She had on emerald green robes and he wondered whether she had been in Slytherin.

"Welcome back everyone," she began, "For those who don't know my name is Professor McGonagall. I hope you have all had a wonderful holiday and are ready and eager to begin your studies once again. Before we eat I have a few notices. The first thing is that the forest on the ground, known as the Forbidden Forest, has its name for a reason and any students caught there will suffer severe punishment. The second is that our caretaker, Mr. Lords," she pointed at the scowling man who had brought the sorting hat out, "has asked me to remind you that all products from the joke store 'Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes' are banned from the school. Anyone wishing to try out for their house quidditch team please see your head of house. I hope you all have a wonderful year."

Professor McGonagall sat down and the empty plates sitting on the house tables suddenly filled with almost every type of food imaginable. Eating his way through the enormous meal Donald thought of what his father would do if he saw all this food. He quickly forces the thought out of his head as the thought wasn't pretty. Finally when everyone had finished eating the plated cleared themselves and the headmistress one again stood up.

"Will all students please make there way to their dormitories," she instructed, "first years please follow a prefect who will show you where to go."

"Come on," a tall blond girl ushered the first years, "this way. We're the closest to the Great hall, just out this passage." She led them through a narrow doorway on the side of the hall and along a passageway. They passed many portraits of food, all of which were moving like the picture of 'Albus' at the Potters. Donald thought they must be near the kitchens. They finally reached a piece of empty wall next to a portrait of a sleeping troll.

"This is the entry to the Hufflepuff common room," the girl told the first year, "the password is _Pork Pie_ at the moment but it will change throughout the year."

As the girl said _Pork Pie_ the wall slid open allowing entry to a large, round cellar-like room decked out in yellow and black with comfortable looking lounge chairs and a large, lit, fireplace. Boys down the staircase on the left, girls down the one on the right.

Donald, along with the other Hufflepuff first year boys, headed down the staircase and went through a door labelled 'First Years'. Five four poster beds with bright canary yellow hangings and quilts filled the room. Donald notices that the student's trunks were already at the end of the beds. He changed into his pyjamas and was so exhausted that he fell asleep immediately.


	7. Day One

Donald woke early the next morning along with all of the other first year boys. They made there way up to breakfast. They were the first person, other than Professor McGonagall who nodded at them as they entered, to come down to breakfast. Grabbing some bacon and eggs Donald introduced him to the other Hufflepuff boys whom he hadn't met. Frank Fletchy was pureblood, though his father had been muggleborn, and Chris Cartel was half-blood. His father was a muggle while his mother was a pureblood witch.

After half an hour the Great Hall was finally beginning to fill. Martin, Matthew and Donald laughed at a Griffindor boy at the next table who complained that it took forever to get from their dormitory on the seventh floor to the Great Hall and that he had got lost four times. Donald was actually surprised that the castle had seven floors.

A young, friendly looking witch then approached the Hufflepuff table and introduced herself to the first years. "Hello everyone my names Professor Brewer and I'm the Head of Hufflepuff and your potions professor. Here are your timetables. Donald Glanced down at his;

**time**

**Monday**

**Tuesday**

**Wednesday**

**Thursday**

**Friday**

8:30am – 9:20am

Defense

Hufflepuff

_Prof. Potter_

Transfiguration

Hufflepuff

Slytherin

_Prof. Changusal_

Herbology

Griffindor

Hufflepuff

_Prof. Longbottom_

Potions

Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw

_Prof. Brewer_

History

Griffindor

Hufflepuff

_Prof. Binns_

9:30am – 10:20am

History

Griffindor

Hufflepuff

_Prof. Binns_

Charms

Hufflepuff

Slytherin

_Prof. Flitwick_

Herbology

Griffindor

Hufflepuff

_Prof. Longbottom_

Flying

Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw

_Prof. Wood_

Transfiguration

Hufflepuff

Slytherin

_Prof. Changusal_

10:30am– 11:20am

Potions

Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw

_Prof. Brewer_

Potions

Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw

_Prof. Brewer_

Transfiguration

Hufflepuff

Slytherin

_Prof. Changusal_

Charms

Hufflepuff

Slytherin

_Prof. Flitwick_

Transfiguration

Hufflepuff

Slytherin

_Prof. Changusal_

11:30am-12:20pm

Herbology

Griffindor

Hufflepuff

_Prof. Longbottom_

Potions

Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw

_Prof. Brewer_

History

Griffindor

Hufflepuff

_Prof. Binns_

Transfiguration

Hufflepuff

Slytherin

_Prof. Changusal_

Herbology

Griffindor

Hufflepuff

_Prof. Longbottom_

12:20pm – 1:30pm

**LUNCH**

**LUNCH**

**LUNCH**

**LUNCH**

**LUNCH**

1:30pm – 2:20pm

Charms

Hufflepuff

Slytherin

_Prof. Flitwick_

Herbology

Griffindor

Hufflepuff

_Prof. Longbottom_

Defense

Hufflepuff

_Prof. Potter_

Defense

Hufflepuff

_Prof. Potter_

Potions

Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw

_Prof. Brewer_

2:30pm – 3:20pm

Charms

Hufflepuff

Slytherin

_Prof. Flitwick_

Defense

Hufflepuff

_Prof. Potter_

Charms

Hufflepuff

Slytherin

_Prof. Flitwick_

Defense

Hufflepuff

_Prof. Potter_

12:00am – 1:25am

Astromomy

Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw

_Prof. Sinestra_

"Is Professor Potter any relation to you?" Donald asked Matthew.

"I don't have any relations named Potter," Matthew answered, "My father was an orphan with no family."

At a quarter past eight the Hufflepuffs headed back to the dormitory to retrieve their copies of _Practical Defence for the First Year_. Matthew explained to Donald that his father had written the series of defensive books after he had left school because he had found the books he had used throughout his schooling useless. By eight thirty the Hufflepuffs were waiting out the front of there classroom on the third floor. As the clock struck half past the hour the door opened itself and the class quietly entered. Everyone, including Matthew, was startled to find Mr. Potter waiting infront of the class.

"Welcome everyone, take a seat," he instructed. Everyone immediately obeyed. "Many of you are probably surprised to find me teaching here including my son," he smiled at Matthew, "you see Minerva, that's Professor McGonagall has been trying to get me to teach this class for years but I didn't want to leave my wife and children at home. I will be staying here during the week and going home on the weekends the visit my wife and twins. Now for the role."

Mr Potter called out the names of the students. He stopped after each one and made comments about their parents. The only student he didn't know the parentage of was a muggleborn girl called Tara Flurdo. He was extremely surprised to see Martin Malfoy in the class. "Never thought I'd see the day when a Malfoy wasn't sorted into Slytherin," he told Martin, "have you told your parents yet?"

"No sir," Martin answered.

"Well I'd write and tell them yourself if I were you. Their reaction will be much worse if they find out through someone else."

The Class spent the hour learning the wand movement and incantation for the disarming spell. Professor Potter told the class that they would be attempting the spell on each other in the next lesson. Donald found the lesson very interesting as the professor went into the theory of how the spell worked but wished they had actually got to perform some magic. At the end of the class Professor Potter told them to pack up there books and told them to practise disarming each other ready for the practical lesson the next day.

The Hufflepuffs rushed to their dormitory's to get their History books and only just made it to the first floor history classroom. Donald had been looking forward to this lesson as he had enjoyed the set text and history has been his favourite class at muggle primary school. He was sorely disappointed. Professor Binns was a ghost who droned on about goblin wars for the whole hour. Donald had been one of the few students able to keep himself awake. Professor Binns didn't even notice when two Griffindor boys, Conner Weasley and Paul Wood, bewitched the chalk to write rude words on the board behind him.

History was followed by Potions with the Ravenclaws in the dungeons. Professor Brewer got them to pair up and begin brewing a simple potion to cure boils. Donald enjoyed the lesson immensely and by the end he and his partner, Romulus Lupin from Ravenclaw, were both awarder ten points for perfect potions. Donald was glad his potion worked as Brewer had tested them by casting the _furunculus _curse on her students. As they left the lesson, Matthew and Martin, who had been working together and whose potions had not been quite as effective, were both scratching at large boils on there noses. When Donald tried to cheer them up by telling that at least they only had one boil each Martin had replied darkly that he had more but they were not on a place he generally displayed to the public.

Herbology was held in the greenhouses outside. Professor Longbottom was a plump, round faced man with a lot of dirt on his robes and a large smile. He taught the class how to properly plant sneezewort. The secret was to hold your breath when holding the small plant as it let off a fine dust which caused the planter to develop a violent sneezing fit.

The Hufflepuffs and Griffindors headed up to the castle for lunch, completely exhausted. Travis Blackwood, the boy who had been complaining to Donald that morning about the distance to the Griffindor dormitories was now telling him how impossible it was to return to the dormitory between classes to change books except for after transfiguration which was apparently on the sixth floor. Checking his timetable Donald realised that after lunch he had double charms with the Slytherins. He had heard things about the Slytherins from many of the older students. Apparently they disliked anyone not from their own house and went out of their way to get everyone, except for themselves in trouble. Donald secretly suspected that the older students had created a stereotype and that while some Slytherins probably did act that way he was sure they wouldn't all.

After eating lunch Donald grabbed his books and headed to the charms classroom on the fourth floor. When they arrived the door was open and the Slytherins were already present. They were all seated on the right hand side of the classroom except for one boy who was sitting as far from the rest as possible. Donald recognised him as Peter Matthews, the boy who had received a less than adequate greeting at the sorting the night before. Ignoring the comments of Matthew and Martin, who were trying to sit as far from all the Slytherins, including Peter, he headed over and sat next to Peter.

"Hey, Peter isn't it?"

The boy looked up at Donald and scowled, "You don't want to sit here. I'm apparently a sneaky Slytherin and a dirty mudblood to boot."

Matthew had informed Donald what a mudblood was and he knew it was an insult. "Don't call yourself that," he told Peter.

"But it's what I am, isn't it? That's what my housemates told me and why they won't sit with me. They even kicked me out of my dorm and made me sleep in the common room last night"

"No," Donald told the boy, "mudblood is an extremely rude and insulting term for a muggleborn witch or wizard. I'm a muggleborn myself and there's nothing wrong with it. You'll just have to make some friends in other houses."

"I've tried, but no-one wants to be friendly with a Slytherin."

"I do," Donald told Peter as Professor Flitwick entered the room.

Flitwick spent the first half of the lesson lecturing on the _lumos _charm which, when cast, causes the tip of the casters wand to provide light. In the second half of the double he extinguished the lanterns causing the room to fall into darkness and told the students to attempt the charm. Both Peter and Donald were able to perform the charm on there first go but few others could. Professor Flitwick gave them both five points for there houses. By the end of the lesson five of the Hufflepuffs had managed the charm but Peter was the only Slytherin who had been able to light his wand.

"See," Donald told Peter, "Your muggle parenthood doesn't mean a thing. Your better than any of them, they couldn't even light their wands." This caused Peter to grim and he whispered thanks to Donald.

As they were leaving the classroom a Slytherin girl named Dora Lestrange called out, "Go join Hufflepuff if you like them so much. That's where mudbloods like you belong anyway. We don't want you in the noble house of Slytherin."

Donald got out his wand before he realised he didn't actually know any spells that caused damage, what was he going to do? Blind her with a _lumos_? He was saved by Professor McGonagall who was heading in the opposite direction.

"Miss Lestrange. How dare you insult another student that way, especially one in your own house. Fifteen points from Slytherin and detention. See Mr. Lords after dinner." After Dora had stormed off Donald and Peter made to leave. "Dursley, Matthews come with me." McGonagall led the boys back into the empty classroom. "Mr Dursley I'll start with you. Five points from Hufflepuff, I cannot condone you threatening another student no matter what he or she may have said or done."

"Yes Professor," Donald muttered.

"And you Mr Matthews, may I enquire what's going on?"

"It's nothing," he murmured.

"No its not," Donald glared at him, "they shouldn't be able to treat you that way. Do you know professor that his housemates won't let him into his dormitory and he had to sleep in his common room last night. They refuse to talk to him and call him names whenever they get a chance."

"Is this true Mr Matthews?" the headmistress asked, looking shocked.

"Yes Professor," Peter answered.

"Now run along to dinner. Oh, and Dursley, five points to Hufflepuff for helping Matthews." McGonagall strode out of the room leaving behind two very confused students.


End file.
